Oracle Files: Jon Kent 1
Characters * Clark Kent * Damian Wayne * Jon Kent Location * Stately Wayne Manor, Kane County, Gotham City, NJ * February 4th 2017, 1227 Local Time VOX Archive * Jon Kent: You could have flown me here... Then we would not have to wait for someone to answer this gate... * Clark Kent: chuckle Yes, but then we couldn't have had that long talk on the ferry. * Jon Kent: Yeah... flat: that would have been such a shame... groan That was what? Twelve hours of my life I'm never going to get back? * Clark Kent: chuckle You need to learn some patience, Jon. It was only two hours for the ferry and a forty minute car ride, mostly due to traffic. * Jon Kent: scoff All I know is that it was morning when we left Metropolis and now the sun is setting. * Clark Kent: The sun is not setting. * Jon Kent: Yeah? Then why is the sky orange? * Clark Kent: It's Gotham... It does that here. I read about it once. Something about particles in the air caused by the pollution and an algae in the- * Damian Wayne: pained sigh Yeah? Who is there? Whoever you are, you are blocking the camera, genius. * Jon Kent: Who was that?! * Clark Kent: Jon, you're leaning on the intercom. * Jon Kent: chuckle Oh... Right. gasp Oh, no way! It has a camera lens too! chuckle Super-schway! tap Hello, Mr. Wayne! * Damian Wayne: pained hiss The Kents? sigh I'll open the gate. buzz * Jon Kent: gate opening, footsteps: 2 instances Damian's back from the Watchtower? * Clark Kent: He is. 2 instances He was released just yesterday, along with your sisters. * Jon Kent: That's cool. 2 instances Can I ask him to show me his scar? I bet it's gnarly, huh? * Clark Kent: 2 instances, chuckle Maybe give him a few days. * Jon Kent: footsteps: 2 instances But I don't know when I'm going to see him again. * Clark Kent: 2 instances, chuckle You'll see him again tomorrow, and the next, and the next, and... Well, you're staying with him for a while. * Jon Kent: I am? But... I didn't bring a toothbrush... and school? * Clark Kent: 2 instances, chuckle We took care of it. Mia, Conner, or I will bring your schoolwork over everyday and Alfred can help you if you need it. * Jon Kent: 2 instances Okay... but... why? * Clark Kent: sigh Remember when Laura was born and- Wait. No. Of course, you don't. Well, uh, mom needs treatments at the Fortress and I don't want to leave you and Laura alone if I get called out on cape business. And keeping you cooped up at the Fortress isn't fair to you kids, so... Laura is staying in Coast City with Aunt Karen and you're going to be here with your godfather, Uncle Bruce... How's that sound, champ? * Jon Kent: 3.2 seconds loud: Whoo-hoo! Oh, thank you, dad! Thank you! Thank you! gasp Do I get to see the Batcave?! Please?! * Damian Wayne: pained sigh Absolutely not. No way would father allow that. 3.3 seconds Good thing he is not here, huh? Come on. I'll give you a quick tour. * Jon Kent: Ha-ha! Yes! footsteps, whoosh * Clark Kent: loud: ''Jon! No powers outdoors, you know the ru-'' sigh Oh, well... sniff Wait... sniff Beef bourguignon? footsteps Oh, Alfred, you're too kind. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Jon Kent. * Story continues from E27VOXA: Super Bundles of Joy and VOX Box: Perry White. Links and References * Oracle Files: Jon Kent (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Clark Kent/Appearances Category:Damian Wayne/Appearances Category:Jon Kent/Appearances Category:House of El/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances